Distress and Coma
by Kiyomi-Takashima
Summary: Flashbacks, love, hate, sadness, what will Uruha do? What choices will he make? Will he get Shiro (Kiyomi) back with his charm? Read more to find out! UruhaxOC


Distress and coma

Shiro's POV

Flashback:

_Me: Kouyouuuu! WA EKKKK! Itaiiiiiiii! ~_

_Kouyou: Ehhh? Kiki-chan! ~ Are you okay?_

_Me: I think sooo_

_Kouyou: *lifts me up* Your always soo clumsy Kiki-chan, you should be more careful next time._

_Me: I will I will try to be more careful next time Shima-chan! ^^ _

_Kouyou: What are you running here in such a hurry for Kiki-chan?_

_Me: I wanna come with you Shima-chan! _

_Kouyou: *looks at Reita seeing him shaking his head* I can't Just watch after my mom for me okay?_

_Me: oh okay….*whimpers and runs away*_

_Kouyou: Kiki-chan! KIYOOOOOO!_

Those memories disappeared from me like a movie. Nothing left any feelings left for him nothing. I hate him I never want to see him ever again. I learned to write lyrics, while my friends learned how to play guitar, bass, and drums. Each week we rehearse 3 times to see what we needed to improve on. Later on we became a band called _**"RakkiDaisy"**_ We were all in love with heavy old visual kei music and we all decided that we should do that type of music too.

We signed up for the Shimizuya record company, that's when I met Yuuki Vocalist of Lycaon. Easy as that we became friends, best friends to be exact, and we still are. We go on tour together and talk about random things. We go shopping together, play videos together that most people thought that we were a couple. Not that I minded that, though the teasing was quite annoying. I kept that to myself and ignored my friends and their teasing.

One day, both I and Yuuki were assigned to come to a meeting to partner up with Peace and Smile Company. The day before Yuuki had confessed to me, I accepted it and we started going out with each other without anyone knowing. We and our bands came into the room seeing 5 men sitting on the table staring at us. Then, I see him; that devil I held onto Yuuki's hand in fear and in comfort. I was lucky he was here or I would have exploded.

_Our Manager: Shiro, Yuuki please have a seat, we would like to discuss about something upcoming and new happening between PS Company and Shimizuya Record._

_ Me: Yet, what is that exactly? Why are we teaming up with these biotic things?_

_ Manager: Shiro, I was about to get to that._

_ Me: Well, then please hurry up we have a busy schedule that needs to be completed thank you very much._

_ Manager: Basically, we are here to tell you about our new little commercial on a new product created by the GazettE. Yet, we were informed to help them sell the product and each sell out we get 30% goes to us and the other 70% goes to them._

_ Yuuki: Then why am I here? _

_ Manager: Since both yourself and Shiro and very close friends we have decided to let you guys take the lead roles in the commercial._

_ Me: I never agreed to this, so don't look at me like that Yuu-kun_

_ Yuuki: Eh? What do you mean? I wasn't looking you in anyway Shii-chan_

_ Me: Okay, whatever. What is the product first of all?_

_ Manager: Why don't you ask them instead?_

_ Ruki: The product is a perfume for women, there is a male version as well though, and we want both sold at the same time and for the same price._

_ Me: I see, I see for a second I thought you were gonna say condom!*laughs*_

_ Yuuki: Nyahhh! ~ That would have been awkward ne Shii-chan?*laughs as well*_

_ Manager: That's all for today, get back your schedules got it?_

_ Me and Yuuki: Yea, yea whatever_

Kouyou's POV

_Me: Is it me or did that girl seem awfully familiar?_

_ Reita: Yeah, she seemed awfully familiar_

_ Ruki: Probably your imaginations, plus I don't see what soo familiar about her is anyways_

_ Me: Reminds me of Yune's little sister, Kiki-chan_

_ Reita: Apparently, Uruha had a huge crush on her_

_ Kai: Really? What was she like?_

_ Ruki: Extremely nice-_

_ Aoi: Extremely beautiful-_

_ Reita: Extremely smart and intelligent-_

_ Me: Awesome chef, awesome friend, different, helpful, she was mines…_

_ Ruki: She was yours until we left for Tokyo and left her in Kamakura prefecture._

_ Me: I wonder how she is right now._

_ Aoi: I bet she is happy that she can finally live without you AHEM Uruha AHEM_

_ Me: What is that suppose to mean Aoi!?_

_ Aoi: Means she doesn't love you anymore and found someone else to love like how you did dumbass_

I looked down in shame, Aoi was right she probably is dating someone else and has forgotten about me by now. It's been 10 years since I've seen her though not a call from her. I am hopeless, even if I am a famous rock star doesn't mean anything. I am still lonely without her and I doubt she knows that. She is probably with a guy 10 times better than I am, while I am sitting in this chair in sadness.

_Reita: Look what you have done Aoi, look what you did to Uruha you okay buddy?_

_ Me: Erm... Yea I guess I am gonna go home now bye_

I walked out of the room in sadness. It was hard to live without Kiyo-chan after all she was always the one to make me feel better. Instead of going home, I went to the bar to take some shots. Yet again, I was drowning my sorrow in this cup of alcohol one cup after the other. This was my favorite bar and since it was, it was easier to find me here than any other place. Yet, Reita found me here taking shots on my own first.

Instead of talking we drank in silence like we usually do until I get really drunk then Reita would take me home and leave me there to sleep like an idiot I was. Though, in the end I would end up having a headache and I would end up puking my guts out thinking about her.

I hated the fact I wasn't allowed to bring her over to Tokyo as well. I hated the fact that I hurt her on the day when we were leaving. Seeing her cry made me feel guilty and seeing her fall down just to see us before we leave made me feel like I was a huge idiot, made me feel as if I gave up on her, gave up on our love, gave up on everything but my friends leaving her in darkness. Making her feel like nothing as if I didn't really care about her at all I feel sooo terrible.

Then I hear something very clearly though it was very faint,

_~ "Hold me tight, lonely night"~_

That voice it was so familiar who could that be? It can't be her can it? I am just so lovesick over her. Her voice, her smile, her love it was all too precious, all too much I am going crazy just by thinking about her. I need to go, go somewhere so I can cool off so I can get her off of my mind. I look at Reita and then I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn to see a young and beautiful girl staring back at me asking if she can sit next to me. I just nodded and continue drinking my alcohol.

_Girl: What's your name handsome? My name is Kikiyo_

_ Me: Pikachu…_

_ Reita: HAHAHAHAHA! OMFGGGG that killed me!_

_ Girl: What? Are you joking?_

_ Me: Yea I am joking my name is Kouyou_

_ Girl: Wait! You're not lying are you?_

_ Me: Yea I am! Why the hell are you speaking so loudly?_

_ Girl: Eh? Oh sorry about that. . ._

_ Me: Just go away I have no interest in girls like yourself. __I am just here for the alcohol not women._

_ Girl: HMPH! What a major turn off! What about you sweetie?_

_ Reita: WHAT ARE YOU!? 80? DON'T GO AROUND CALLING ME SWEETIE YOU SOUND LIKE A FRICKEN OLD HAG!_

_ Girl: GRRR! You both are a major turn off for a girl like me!_

_ Me: Come on Reita, let's get out of here I had enough._

_ Reita: Okay bud but I am driving_

_ Me: Why is that?_

_ Reita: you can't even walk properly_

_ Me: Oh….you got a point there_

_ Reita: Here let me call her for you_

_ Me: WAIT WHAT?! You have her number yet you didn't tell me?_

_Reita: Well yea RakkiDaisy is performing there tonight? While I drive you can talk to Kiyo-chan._

_ Me: Eh? Are you sure?_

_ Reita: Yea I am sure unlike you_

_ Me: Okay then let's go_

_ Reita: OI! Kiyo-chan!_

_ Kiyo-chan: Nani? Oi Ue-chan? WHAT ARE YOU CALLING ME FOR!?_

_ Reita: well there is someone I want you to talk to because it's been so long!_

_ Kiyo-chan: Who is that?_

_ Reita: Talk to this person before you do anything else I think you will know who I am talking about._

_ Kiyo-chan: FINE! Hurry up though I have a busy schedule a head of me and you know that_

_ Reita: Yea yea I am handing the phone to em'_

_ Kiyo-chan: Moshi moshi!_

_ Me: Kiki?_

_ Kiyo-chan: Hi Kouyou_

_ Me: Look I am sorry for being a bother and shit, I am sorry for leaving you behind before do you think we can meet up somewhere? Sometime later maybe cause I will be looking forward to see how much you changed and such?_

_ Kiyo-chan: I really don't know I have a busy schedule –OI! KIYO! ALMOST TIME! HANG UP AND SHUT YOUR FUCKING PHONE! - I got to go hehehe my manager is calling me ja!_

_ Me: Okay, just call Reita whenever you want to meet he will give you my number! JA NE!_

_Kiyo-chan: Ja_

Then we hung up. I was basically jumping in my pants she didn't sound as if she was mad at me at all!

_Reita: How did it go?_

_ Me: good actually better than I expected. I thought she would be mad at me like really mad. Now I am soo happy that I might be floating on cloud nine._

_ Reita: Yea yea yea whatever you want. I heard she has a boyfriend though so be careful you don't know who her boyfriend is and you don't want to get a beating to the face._

_ Me: *sighs* I know I know I just hope she is alright_

_ Reita: Okay time to get out we are here._

Once I entered, because for us J-rockers it was for free just because we are special and that is what RakkiDaisy wanted.

We hear something really heavy metal like. You see 2 vocalists and 8 other members on stage.

~ "don't go back, don't go back ano wo da watshite Crimson chain Crimson Chain~~~" ~

Then we hear something catchy starting up, we see Shiro and KAYA dancing and singing along to the song. For a heavy metal singer like herself she really has a melodic voice.

Then, we heard ViViD's song PRECIOUS

~ "Aitakute aitakute aitakute kimi ga inai  
Sabishikute sabishikute kimi wo yonda  
Zutto zutto kimi ni todoku you ni boku wa utau kara  
Boku wa utau kara" ~

We saw Yuuki from Lycaon go up on stage and hugged her and maybe even cheek kissed her too. They both together sang "PLUGIN INTO THE SOCKET" as one of their favourite songs. Yet lastly, she sang "Vanilla Salt" with HIZAKI GRACE PROJECT dancing and singing to end the night off with a blast and as everyone was leaving the place they played the instrumental version of "Tears of Dragon" having everyone wave and dance in goodbye and farewell. We all had fun dancing and partying to her songs as we do to our own. Before she plays these songs she tells us that these are all for the anime TORADORA and everyone should look forward to watching the anime.

We were actually one of the last people to leave the place. When everyone except us left we saw Shiro hug Yuuki and laugh like an angel. Then, we both left to leave them to clean up and to give them some privacy.

SHIRO'S POV

Nyahhhhhhhhh! ~ It's finally over it's finally over. The concert is over but now we gotta clean up. Darn at least Yuuki is here to help me! Nyahhh! ~ He my hero :D Nyahhh well in a way yes he is!

We finishing cleaning up and left for home. Yuuki and I share an apartment because I got lazy and didn't want to pay for mine. Though, we still have time for our personal lives and we still have time for ourselves.


End file.
